greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Coalition Civil War
Under economic turmoil and famine, which is due to a war that it has been raging with the Alliance, the Coalition was on the brink of destruction. However, there was far more promise under the Orks, since their leadership would prove useful and that their warboss Gorgutz appearred to be a brilliant general. the Chimera, however, viewed the Coalition should be reformed. Ultimately, two factions of the Civil War emerged, which almost led the Chimera into extinction yet again, making them to rely on the Alliance of Civilizations and other factions leaving the Coalition to joined the Imperialist Alliance and the Pact of Revolutionary Civilizations, the most well known was the New Batarian Empire and the Fourth Reich for the Imperialist and the Chimera left to joined the Alliance, Gorgutz sought to rebuild the Coalition under his vision and used fascist tactics to eliminate political dissidents and the "genetically impure" people who were born with disabilities. History People involved Ork-lead Coalition Faction * Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter * Warlord Ru'afo * G'Kar * Vol'jin * Mohsar the Desertwalker * Lord Arbiter Hexeris * Morvahna The Autumnblade * Arthas Menethil * Na'Toth * Ta'Lon * Sarah Kerrigan * Adeptis Rahn * El Sueno * El Muro * Nidia Flores * Dawnlord Vyros * Garryth * Issyria * Kaelyssa * Ossyan * Ravyn * Vyros * Skeryth Issyen * Narn, Mage Hunter of Ios * Nayl * Helis * Shimrra Jamaane * Succubus Lelith Hesperax * Eliphas the Inheritor * Tsavong Lah * Baldur the Stonecleaver * Elara, Tyro of the Third Chamber * Magnus the Traitor * Makeda & The Exalted Court * Warboss Grimskull * Supreme Archdomina Makeda * Sonnia Criid * Viqi Shesh * Lelith Hesperax * Raktorak * Rictus Erectus * Immortan Joe * Shiv'kala * Kaya the Moonhunter & Laris * Dominar Rasheth * Von Schill * Anya * Nom Amor * Dash Rendar * Lady Vashj * Mei Feng * Urai Fen * Sylvanas Windrunner * Khan * Guri * Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka Chimera-lead Coalition Faction * Amita * Queen Azshara * Duras * Zeri * Silri * Pekt * Grayle the Farstrider * Master Ascetic Naaresh * Tyber Zann * Bossk * IG-88 * General Oklerf Houzzhein * Freia * Zaeed Massani * Kornak Gazarot * Cassius the Oathkeeper & Wurmwood, Tree of Fate * Lilith (Ao'uuri) * Jastor Gallywix * Fenmore * Noore Najjar * Nen Yim * Nom Anor * Tsavong Lah * Asphyxious the Hellbringer * Goreshade the Bastard * Iron Lich Asphyxious * Lich Lord Venethrax * Master Necrotech Mortenebra * Pirate Queen Skarre * Warwitch Deneghra * Tartarus * Captain Rengrave * Gerlak Slaughterborn * Krueger the Stormwrath * Lady Justice * Bradigus Thorle the Runecarver * Absylonia, Daughter of Everblight * Lylyth, Herald of Everblight * Vayl, Consul of Everblight * Mikella * Lucas McCabe * Sidir Alchibal * Aiakos * Varion * Madame Sybelle * Rasputina * Sarah Kerrigan * Corax Hasht * Raynar Thul Separatist Factions Pro-Alliance * Weyoun Pro-Imperialist * Ka'hairal Balak * Fuhrer of the Fourth Reich * Pagan Min * Elara Pro-Pact Category:Wars Category:Battles Category:Civil Wars